Magic and Dust
by ZalrokCSoulDeath
Summary: What happens when the four main characters in RWBY have brothers, and those brothers turn out to be ancient heroes from the past reincarnated? We'll find out in this adventure as the Nerevarine keeps watch over Team SPHR! (If anyone wants to help me with a cover please send me one!)
1. Chapter 1

**So here's my Elder Scrolls and RWBY cross over. Got tired of all the dragonborn stories, so I made my own! All hail Sheogorath! (I own nothing but the ideas!)**

 **Prologue**

In the Daedric Realm of Oblivion known as the Shivering Isles, in the city of New Sheoth. Within the palace, on the throne of madness, sat a most interesting individual: with grey hair, beard and blue eyes, and wearing a prim suit. He was bored, so bored, one such as he should never be bored, for he was the Daedric Prince of Madness, Sheogorath! He looked into the abyss and the abyss flinched away, and he spoke with an accent mixed with Irish and Scottish. _**"Greetings mortals, welcome to this story that the kind author has written, I wish it was a death threat written on an Argonian concubine, but it's just as good, or better. But not as good as cheese, or jumping rope with your intestines. So please, enjoy this sad mortal's excuse for a story, or I'll rip out your eyes!**_

Vaves Indoril (Nerevarine) POV

I stared out the bedroom window, it was a beautiful day in Vale. Sun shining, birds singing, kids playing in the streets and adults walking to and fro. It was peaceful. I saw an Altmeri couple sitting out in a cafe while a faunus girl with an apron and bunny ears took their order. I smiled and turned to my bedroom door and walked out of the room. _It's been several millenia, but it's nice to see peace on Nirn again._ I thought as he came out of the room and walking downstairs to the kitchen. I saw a blonde, middle aged woman with a riding crop, and glasses standing beside a grey haired man with a similar age to the woman wielding a coffee mug in his right hand and a cane in his left sitting at the table.

"What can I do for you two?" I ask as I looked them over and sat across from the man. I was actually impressed that they got in without me finding out. The man coughed into his gloved hand and spoke. "Sorry to come unannounced, my name is Professor Ozpin, and this is my assistant Professor Goodwitch. We know of your history Nerevarine, and wish that you come work at Beacon as an assistant for one of the professor's there." I sighed, _I thought since the vast history of Tamriel was lost in the Sundering, I would be safe to live a peaceful life. Guess that's over, immortality has it's perks though._ I smiled. "You wish for me to help you train hunters and huntresses? I am immortal and know a lot from the times of Tamriel, but why do you want this old Dunmer? Also my name is Vaves Indoril. I haven't been known as the Nerevarine for millions of years." The man had an amused expression on his face as he spoke. "Mr. Indoril, we would like for you to work as an assistant to one Dr. Oobleck, who is our history professor. Since you know more of this world's history than anyone alive, we think your knowledge will be of great benefit to our students as well as ourselves." I saw Ozpin smile and I couldn't help but chuckle. "Of course. I will be glad to help. I have a few possessions that stayed with me since the Sundering, and in the last decade I became adept at using a dust pistol. I'll be fully packed in an hour and I'll see you at Beacon." Ozpin and Goodwitch nodded and left.

After they left I started packing my things, my well maintained, polished, and sharpened daedric sword, it's black and red surface with it's serrated edge shining in the light, the blade deadly and effective even in today's standards for weapons. Sheathing it on my belt so I could feel it's weight on my hip and holstering my dust pistol on my right. It was a simple design with the Telvanni crest on the grip. The weapon used fire dust to propel rounds towards the target, pretty simple. I had two daedric swords, but I tried having my other one melted down so it could be a transforming sword/gun but the people of this age have never worked daedric metal, so it was a failure. I packed up my clothes and other odd assortments of items I would need such as toiletries and sleepwear and then left the house, locking the door behind me.

I saw Ozpin and Goodwitch waiting outside, they then escorted me to a bullhead, I entered the hover vehicle and took a seat, having never flown before. "I have a question Mr. Indoril." Ozpin asked me as I looked at him. "What happened after the Sundering?" I looked down as I remembered how the world had cracked apart and Tamriel divided into five pieces. "The Last dragonborn and I went down to Blackreach to check on why the Falmer weren't in the dwemer ruins that they are known to frequent. And then we found them in the Silent City. The underground fortress of the Falmer surrounded by the blind creatures. We sneaked inside and saw a massive alter in the centre, with Daedric runes etched on it. They had their slaves bent down, with skulkers with swords at the ready. A Warmonger stood on top of the alter, speaking in it's twisted language. Then the skulkers killed the slaves, and a portal opened up on the alter, revealing the Daedric Prince of the Hunt, Hircine. _**"Mortals! Why have you summoned me?!**_ The warmonger spoke in broken Common. "We wish that all the Betrayed become the greatest threat against the surface dwellers! So make us the greatest hunters that Nirn has ever seen!" Hircine chuckled and smiled as he nodded. _**As you wish mortal. I will take the souls of all the Betrayed Falmer, and turn you into the greatest hunters: Grimm."**_

"With that we left while the Falmer were being transformed, howls and growls following us to a steam lift as we escaped to the surface to warn the settlements that the Falmer made a deal with Hircine and became dark monsters known as Grimm. We then discovered Dust after a few centuries of fighting the beasts, and history restarted from there." I looked around and saw their faces, Goodwitch had a small frown on her face, and Ozpin looked at me with a puzzled expression on his face. "So that's why the Grimm have such hatred for humanity, thank you for telling us this Mr. Indoril." Soon we reached Beacon and landed on the pad for airships. We then got off the Bullhead and walked towards the towering academy. "Reminds me of White-Gold Tower." I said in awe. "Glad you approve, I'm proud of this school and everyone in it." Ozpin said with a smile.

AN: This was in my head for a while, please rate and review, I'll make any edits if you guys find anything wrong. I'll also try to update, it'll be one character per chapter, so happy reading!


	2. Character Intro: Hershel Schnee

Hello Everyone! Welcome back to Magic and Dust! Thanks to Eragonfan73 for his help in the weapons for Team SPHR (Sapphire), as well as editing. Each of the 4 main characters will be a different archetype of the 4 Guilds of the Elder Scrolls series. BTW, this is an AU, so keep that in mind please!

Hershel Schnee (Eternal Champion: Arena) POV (Mages Guild type character)

I awoke to my alarm loudly exclaiming that it was 9 a.m. via obnoxious electronic beeping; like a truck in reverse. My pale red eyes slowly opened, before immediately squinting from the sudden light streaming in through the nearby window. Blinking a few times, I forced myself to sit up and shut off the infernal beeping, then stretched before dragging my princely rump from the confines of my warm bed. I stripped off my nightclothes on my way to the bathroom, exposing my thin, athletic form to the crisp morning air. I grabbed my razor and lifted it to my face before stopping to examine myself in the mirror. Gods I looked tired. Silver stubble clung to my pale, handsome features; chiseled jaw line hidden beneath a field of facial hair. I began my morning routine with a tired sigh, shaving, brushing my stark white teeth, before hopping hurriedly into the warm deluge of the shower head. I was probably in there for much longer than necessary, but I was loathe to leave the pleasantly warm water. Exiting the shower I dried myself and put on my clothes for the day; a white button-up shirt tucked into a pair of dark-grey slacks, secured with a simple black leather belt, black socks covered my feet. Running a comb through my short silver hair, I headed downstairs where I could smell breakfast being served.  
The smell of bacon and fresh coffee welcomed me to the white marble clad dining room; my feet sinking into the familiar red carpet that covered the floor as I approached the polished table that dominated the room. Piling food onto my plate, I took a seat next to my sister,Weiss. "Morning Sis" I said, signaling one of the servants to pour me a cup of tea. She glanced up from her food, "Good morning Hershel" came her tired reply. I quietly and politely thanked the servant before returning my attention to Wiess, "excited for tomorrow?" I asked, hoping that i disguised my anticipation. "Indeed I am" she remarked without looking up from her food; I knew her well enough to know she wasn't in a talkative mood this morning, so we proceeded to eat in relative silence.  
Wiess finished before me and excused herself, leaving to do who-knows-what; probably practicing with her blade, Myrtenaster. I, on the other hand, retreated to my small arcanaeum, it was simple affair located in a quiet corner of the family manor, it was here that I conducted my magic and dust related experiments, it also contained the small trunk which held my fearsome weapons, a pair of dust slinging war axes known as"Blitzkrieg". The lethal blades were enchanted; one with fire, the other with ice, and each fired custom, high-caliber dust rounds which elementally matched the respective enchantment. Depending on my need, the two could be combined to form either a savage battle axe, or an accurate and deadly rifle; as far as I was concerned, they were the best weapons in all of Nirn. the trunk also contained the robes I had received from my uncle after I finished school. I am a mage, graduate of the local school for magic, my proficiencies lying in the schools of Destruction, Alteration, Enchanting, and Restoration; the latter of which I had mastered by the time I graduated. I donned the deceptively soft, but protective robe; it was composed mainly of cotton, bolstered by experimental carbon nanofibers woven into the fabric. It was as light as a feather and tougher than steel. The Seamstress had also woven various enchantments of protection and magic enhancement into the robe as she sewed; its effects protecting me from physical attack, while also boosting my Magicka recovery and the effectiveness of my spells. It was worth more than anything else I owned, and I wouldn't trade it for anything.

I grabbed Blitzkrieg and clipped them to my belt before leaving the house to visit the local park before I had to leave. I took my bike for a change, as I had not ridden it in what felt like ages. I saw people of all kinds hurrying along as I pedalled towards the park, this included a pair of Faunus being rudely insulted and mocked by some jerk. If it weren't for my reputation as a Schnee, I would've told the gentleman to "pound sand"; I had no qualms with Faunus, personally, they were capable magic users, and most were skilled at herblore. I respected them and sympathised with them slightly, though I had never openly seeked friendships with any of them as I had been taught not to trust or associate with them. My thoughts returned to the park and I sped off into the distance, eager to arrive and relax.  
The park was large and beautifully decorated with flowers, trees, and statues; some said Atlas devoted too much money into recreational facilities like these, though some have also said the same about the military. Children ran and played amongst the trees and flowerbeds, young couples sat upon the benches, I laid back against an old oak tree and contemplated the clouds as they drifted by. I looked around at the other people in the park, most wore casual military uniforms or civilian clothing, the military permeated everything in Atlas, but the appeal of it escaped me. The Atlesian Military did not actively use Mages in combat, when I asked Winter, she hadn't given me a straight answer; almost as if she was attempting to dodge the question entirely. My skill in magic was why I wanted to go to Beacon, Professor Ozpin was rumored to be a kind man, who welcomed capable fighters no matter their methods into his school. My family, the Schnee's, had a contract with both the Atlas military and quite a few others as well as several civilian companies, supplying dust and crystals for various applications; from transportation to medicine to weapons. I sat there beneath the tree for a time before getting back on my bike and heading home, it was getting towards noon and I had yet to pack my bags.  
I returned to my room, filling my suitcase with the essentials; clothes, hygienic items, and a set of formal wear. I made my way to the arcanaeum next, packing various tomes regarding the manipulation of dust through magic, including notes from my own experiments, i tucked several small samples of specialised dust blends into the suitcase, as well as a number of small enchanted baubles that I wore either during experiments or combat. Hefting the bags and leaving the room, I made my way to the family landing pad, where a bullhead was waiting to take Wiess and myself off to Vale, my sister already outside directing the servants who were struggling to lift her bags, walking past her stowed my suitcase on board then returned to say goodbye to our mother, who had just exited the family home. She wished us luck in our classes before we climbed aboard the Bullhead; we waved to her as it took off from the platform and sped off towards Vale. I smiled as I considered the thought of being at Beacon by tomorrow, "this," I said to myself, "this is going to be amazing".

A/N: Okay, this is it, just a few more character introductions and we can get it started! These intros will be at least a few days before the first episode, I was planning these chapters to be around the times of the trailers, but I'm giving these guys a better background, so please R&R, F&F if you want! It helps to motivate me to write this story! If my updates are slow, please realize I can lose a train of thought quite easily and get writers block easily. So please be patient if I don't keep a weekly or bi-weekly schedule, this chapter is only done because I had it written, to a point, while trying to write chapter one. (BTW, I thank Eragonfan73 for making my story more lifelike instead of being a boring piece of shite. He's welcome aboard as my beta, so thanks a lot!)


	3. Character Intro: Robert Belladonna

So, Chapter 3. A thing I thought I'd never get to. Weird. Thanks for the support guys!

Robert Belladonna (Last Dragonborn) POV

I wasn't having what most would consider a "good day"; I had learned of my sister's blatant betrayal of the White Fang and subsequent run to the city not more than two hours prior. It's not as though we hadn't discussed this option, far from it in fact; we had planned to escape together, sneaking out in the middle of the night with whatever intel we could grab beforehand. "This complicates matters" I sighed, "contingency plan B it is then". I quickly packed what I could in my small backpack: clothes, ammunition, some small personal items, and a leather pouch containing a handful of Lien. Clipping my weapon, Crimson Executioner, to my belt I ran through a mental check list. Satisfied that I had all that I needed, I donned a dark hoodie, slipping it over my head, the soft fabric tugging slightly at my straight black hair. I felt the familiar voice of the Night-Mother enter my mind, _**"The time has come, my child, the moon hangs high in the sky. You know what you must do."**_ her words slithered around in my mind like snakes.  
I exited my room, watching for signs of unwelcome guests, before making my way to the room where Adam's second in command slept. I did not know why I was being so cautious, my position as an enforcer in the White Fang gave me certain advantages against many of the other members, like being able to wander around at night without question. I thanked Sithis for my inborn night vision in the dim lighting outside the man's door. All I needed to do was grab a set of files on our movements and plans for the future, then get out of dodge. The Lieutenant sleeping within did not concern me, nor did any other the guards i was likely to encounter if any on my way out. The three people I was worried about were the humans who had offered their support recently; my instincts and training as a member of the long defunct Dark Brotherhood told me not to trust them, especially the leader of their group, Cinder Fall. They had hired a thief named Roman Torchwick, he and his men had been hired to steal dust, but my sources would indicate that they failed; apparently being thwarted by some girl and a Huntress. I unsheathed my combination rifle and sword as the door swung open slowly, the sound of snoring echoed off the walls of the tent as I snuck in. My golden eyes scanned the darkness, looking for the desk where the intel was being held.  
It didn't take me long to locate my target, the polished wooden surface shimmering in the low light coming through a window. I had just taken the files when I heard "hello? Is someone there" come quietly from the bed. He was barely awake, but if I did not act quickly, he would regain his senses and call for the guards. The only reply the lieutenant received was a silenced rifle slug entering his frontal lobe, silencing him permanently. He wouldn't be missed.

I snuck out of the tent and made my way across the camp to the forest as silently as I could, finding the cache that my sister and I had made together in the forest. Digging it up and taking the buried supplies. An alarm rang out into the night, they had found the body, I needed to Move. Stealthily running as fast as possible to escape any pursuers. Hearing movement from up ahead, I laid down prone, using my ears and night vision to locate the source of the noise. There in front of me a few meters away was the boy from the human trio. Normally I would've loved to put him in the ground, but I really didn't need the attention right now. Seeing him stumble around in the dark gave me an idea, I silently set a simple trap, knowing that someone would step on it and set it off in the dark. I crept away, listening. There suddenly rang out a scream as the poor sap was left hanging from a tree by their foot. 'Thanks for being a distraction, idiot' I thought with a quiet chuckle. Quickly and quietly leaving the forest, I managed to evade my pursuers.  
I rested atop a rock next to a quiet country road, I tensed as I saw a pair of headlights coming towards me. I was too tired to hide at this point, it was late and I was exhausted. The vehicle stopped in front of me, pulling off the road slightly. Reaching around behind me for Crimson Executioner, I looked up to see a man walk towards me. "Hey now, I don't want trouble." the smell of alcohol clouded the air as he spoke to me, but his eyes betrayed his intelligence, it shone through them like stars through telescopes. "Name's Qrow, Ozpin told me to find ya." he said, slurring his speech slightly. As he walked back towards the car, he turned and called back over his shoulder "Oh, and Blake made it to Beacon". This got my attention, throwing my bag in the back seat I settled into the front passenger seat. It wasn't long before I drifted off to sleep as we headed for Vale, She spoke to me again as I gently lost consciousness _ **,"Here me well, Listener, this man Qrow carries you toward your destiny, something is amiss on Nirn, help the hunters of Remnant restore the balance in the name of Sithis. May the dark Lord protect you my child."**_

I awoke in a soft bed, in a bland room. Sunlight streamed in through a nearby window and i was vaguely aware of someone speaking to me. I turned my eyes to the source of the voice, finding a kind and wize looking man with grey hair looking at me past the glasses on the end of his nose. A blond woman stood near him, and at my side on the bed was Blake, a worried and sad expression on her face, I could tell she was feeling sorry for abandoning me, her brother. I flashed her a smile that spoke of understanding, and of forgiving her. She had an opportunity to escape and took it, it's what I would have done in her shoes. "Glad to see you awake young man, your sister has told me much, mainly how you are a very capable, if slightly... immoral person." I made no comment on this, his words were true and there was little I could say to defend myself.  
The past few years had been hard for both of us. "Your sister insisted you come with her to my school, having met you, I think that's a very good idea, i'd be happy to have you if you'd like; we can never have too many new students in Beacon, especially those gifted in the art of war." Looking at him with confused eyes, I asked him a question. "Why do you want me in your school, when I am so abhorrent to you, when I have killed people to protect myself and my sister?" Ozpin sighed and smiled, "You answered your own question, you took the lives of others to defend yourselves, I cannot fault you there. If that answer doesn't suit you, then it's because I can understand what you two have gone through, and sooner or later, I'll need someone like you on my side." Nodding slowly, I gave my reply, "Thank you headmaster, I accept your offer."

A/N: Thanks to Eragonfan73 for being my Beta and helping me out with the story, hope you guys and girls enjoy. See you next time in Magic and Dust!


	4. Character Intro: Sapphire Rose

Chapter 4 already! Please rate and review! The next character after this is non-RWBY related, so thank Sheogorath for that! (Eragonfan73 is a life saver.)

Sapphire Rose (Hero of Daggerfall: Thieves Guild Type character) POV

The cool end-of-summer breeze gently tousled my blue-black hair as I stood at a simple grave overlooking the sea; the name "Summer Rose" etched into its surface. "Hey Mom" I sighed, my face set in a sad smile. Placing the trio of roses I had procured from the village, I sat down next to the granite slab, my eyes scanning the horizon for several minutes. I removed the full-zip hoodie I was wearing and set it aside, my dark blue beanie following suit after. I crossed my legs, and began one of the daily meditations that my training required; one in the morning before breakfast, and one in the evening after dinner. The sound of waves crashing against the cliffs below carried me to serenity, my mind clearing of the drama and stress of the day. My body relaxed, tired muscles allowed to rest after the bout of sparring I had just come from in town. Having finally achieved some form of peace, I began contemplating the lessons and wisdom shared to me by my martial arts instructor; Master Xen.

Having finished my nightly meditations, I prayed; first to Kynareth asking the goddess to protect my long dead Mother's soul. Next I prayed to my patron, Lady Nocturnal; thanking her for the skills I was blessed with and the uncanny luck I relied on. Rising, I replaced my discarded garments and turned for home. The following day I found myself heading to Vale with my Father and Sisters, he had business to attend to in the city and we had all decided to tag along for our own purposes. I departed from the bullhead we had arrived in, making my way to a nearby warehouse. I had received a message from a thieves guild contact within the city, the client informed us of a local gang that was stealing small shipments of dust and they were hoping we might help; I was being tasked with clearing them out, our informants letting slip the location of Gang's hideout. The client had informed us that we may take anything we find within the building that may interest us as payment, this was going to be lucrative to say the least.

Rounding the corner I dropped into a crouch, I had found the place. There were guards outside, looking nervous and alert. Their masks and uniforms confirmed that they were White Fang and more dangerous than I had anticipated. Using my weapons, Divine Judgement, I scaled a stack of cargo containers to gain a vantage point on the enemy, allowing me to see their guards positions before making a plan. _Two in front of the doors, one by that crane in the far corner, two more by the gate. Five on one, I like those odds._ I grinned as I dropped down to the ground below, over the fence and began to sneak my way over to the side of the warehouse. I grabbed a can from the ground near my feet and tossed it at the containers across from me, one of the guards walked over to investigate. As he came close, I turned the corner and grabbed him, covering his mouth and putting him in a choke hold; I squeezed until he stopped struggling, having lost consciousness. Apparently we made quite the commotion, his friend coming over to check on him. 'Rick? You OK bud?" he called to the night air quietly. Receiving no response he came closer, now standing just past the wall I had been hiding behind. He turned to the right just in time to see my foot collide with his face, knocking him out with a single kick. He collapsed to the ground at my feet, blood oozing from his newly busted lip; I piled the two guards against the building and threw their weapons in a nearby dumpster.

I crept over to the door and pushed it open slowly, my eyes scanned the room for threats; finding none I entered, keeping myself low. I ventured farther into the room, amongst several crates with the Schnee logo on them. Spotting a table, lit by a single overhead light, I ventured closer to get a look at what was so important. My eyes nearly bulged out of my head, on the table was a map of Vale, with specific strategic location listed on it; also on the table was a manifest of the dust they had accumulated. It was the early plans for war. I took the map, intending to hand it over to the authorities after this, an electronic beep rang out as the map left the table, a pressure sensor registering the map being taken without prior notice to the security system, which was now screaming at me through a loudspeaker on the wall "INTRUDER! INTRUDER IN THE FACILITY!". A door opened across from me, several armed White Fang thugs pouring out of an adjacent room, and more coming in through the door that I had entered through.

"Freeze!" shouted an especially tough looking man wielding a massive sword; the thugs trained their weapons on me, they had me surrounded. I didn't move anymore than looking around, two with pistols, four with short swords, and their leader with the great sword. "Put down the map." came a command. I obeyed, placing the map back on the table; this being the last command of his I followed. keeping my eyes on the two with the firearms, I deftly flicked my wrist, a single blade extending from above my right hand. I charged one of the gunmen, my semblance telling me where their shots were aimed just in time for me to block or dodge. Closing the distance rapidly, I slashed, knocking the weapon from the first opponent's hand; bringing my other hand around I slammed it into his stomach, making him bend forward. My knee came up to meet his face, knocking him out cold; sensing another attack was in coming I turned and dodged the sword strike aimed at my head, bending forward under the swing and stepping to the side. I grabbed his arm and twisted, forcing him to release the weapon. I threw him over my shoulder and into the second gunman, knocking them both out. Jumping backwards, I made myself some room, forcing the enemies to turn and come to me. One of the thugs charged at me, sword poised to strike, I blocked with the weaponised bracer on my left arm, punched with my right hand, then delivered a swift round-house to the side of his head with my right foot. Even as their comrade fell to the ground, out cold, the last two thugs rushed me together. _Do they never learn?_ I asked myself as I blocked, countered, and knocked out the last two thugs.

"Just you and me" I said teasingly to their now enraged commander. He was fast with that massive blade though, easily closing the distance between us, I barely had time to anticipate and block his attack; the force of the blow throwing me back against a nearby crate. I deployed both of my blades, lethal edges gleaming in the flourescent lighting of the building. Clearly my opponent had had aura training, there's no way any normal human or faunus could move that fast with a blade of that size. My mind cleared, focussing on the task at hand, I blocked his next three blows with my own blades. He swung low, and I jumped high over his blade, spinning in the air to deliver a powerful kick to his head. He stumbled as it connected, I took the opportunity to slash at his torso and legs, forcing him backwards. A kick to his gut forced his weapon from his hands, jumping back I retracted the blades and ensnared him with my whips, the weighted tips wrapping around his torso. with a mighty heave, I lifted him from the ground and slammed him back down again, before twisting and throwing him against a steel shipping crate. He fell to the ground without another sound. Before calling the cops, I rummaged through a stash of money and a handful of dust crystals from the building, filling my pockets with the well earned loot.

The authorities arrived to find me tying up the criminals, the police were followed by three individuals, two were familiar, them being Professor Ozpin and Ms. Goodwitch, who worked as headmaster and a teacher at Beacon Academy, respectfully. The third was a Dark Elf of an unknowable age, his eyes containing pain and wisdom beyond measure. The mysterious elf approached me, "If I may introduce myself, I am Vaves Indoril, the Nerevarine; I am currently Dr. Oobleck's assistant at Beacon. It's nice to meet you young man." After processing the truth in what he said, I bowed in respect to the Elf, him being older than all of us combined. "We were alerted to an incident involving a skilled fighter and a group of White Fang agents" Ozpin informed me after I questioned why they were here. Nodding slowly, I handed him the map from the warehouse. "I found these plans and several cases of dust within the base, it would seem they were planning something big." Ozpin took the map and looked at it, he frowned, worry creasing his face as he looked at me. "What is your name, young man?" he asked. "My name is Sapphire Rose, sir." They all looked at me quizzically, "Would you be related to a certain Ruby Rose?" Goodwitch asked. I nodded. "She's my twin sister. Why do you ask?" They informed me that Ruby had assisted in stopping a robbery elsewhere in the city and was offered a position at Beacon as a result. "Assuming that you were also trained under the supervision of one Qrow Branwen, I'd be happy to offer you a position as well, you seem more than capable" said Ozpin. My eyes lit up like neon signs, "Yes sir, thank you sir!" came my excited reply, revealing my relation to Ruby in four words.

After meeting the Professor's from Beacon, I sent word to the guild, informing them of a successful job. Knowing that the funds would be transferred to my account, I messaged Dad. He told me they were heading for the Bullhead home, hurrying there the four of us headed home, Ruby and I excitedly sharing that we had been offered early positions at Beacon. Yang and our Dad were both grinning ear-to-ear when they heard the news, both expressing how proud they were. Ruby commented that it was great to have both of her siblings going to Beacon with her in the coming year, a sentiment that Yang and I shared completely. We packed our bags and at the end of the month we were shipped off to Beacon, Dad cried a little as we boarded the transport ship, "I'm proud of all of you, stay safe, and listen to the teachers" He called after us, pride in his voice. We waved at him through a window as we took off, heading towards our future.

 **A/N Alright guys and girls, if any, this is it, one last introductory chapter and then off to the story proper, exciting, isn't it! Please R &R! And please ask any questions you would like to ask, I will answer to the best of my ability!**


	5. Character Intro: Proventus Sterling

**Thanks to Eragonfan73 for the edits, this is a long chapter, so hope you guys like it. Sorry it took so long, but writing chapters for OCs you never thought of yourself takes a while.**

Proventus Sterling (Champion of Cyrodiil: Companions/Fighter's Guild character) POV

The fresh country air on Patch was filled with the indignant cries of stubborn cattle as I struggled to move them from the pasture to the barn. "Move along ladies!" I shouted before looking up to see the grey, billowing storm clouds gathering overhead; the forecast had warned of the impending storm, saying that while you wouldn't necessarily want to be out in it, it was still going to be quite the downpour. The last thing I wanted was to be herding stubborn, muddy, ill-tempered cows, so I started giving the beasts a little… _physical_ persuasion; my muscles rippling as I bullied around the large farm animals. After several frustrating minutes, the cattle were inside and penned up in their stalls; just as the first drops of rain began to fall, the drops came large and heavy, quickly soaking through all but the thickest coats rapidly. Drenched after only a short time in the rain I made my way back to the house, stopping when I heard my name being called from the fields. Turning, I saw one of the field hands sprinting full-tilt towards me; his face pale, fear in his eyes. "Proventus!" he panted, now only meters from me, "Grimm… on the property… need help". Face contorting into a concerned scowl, thoughts rushed through my head. _Grimm? I need Grimm Sever. No, there's no time. I need to go now, before more show up._ Looking around quickly I grabbed my father's old wood-axe and hurried back the way the farm hand had come, Adrenaline pumping as my aura kicked in, my mind raced at the thought of the quickly approaching fight.

The engine of the rental car hummed as the vehicle bounced down the rough country road. Vaves Indoril glanced down at the GPS on the dashboard, _just a little further, on the right_ he thought to himself, a tired sigh escaping his lips. Professor Ozpin had tasked him with interviewing a possible student for the school. The boy's grades in combative and civilian crowd control classes were outstanding, but his grades in subjects like dust theory and history paled in comparison, the boy had graduated Signal this past June and wanted to attend Beacon come fall. The elf had been asked to evaluate the boy's abilities and decide if he should be allowed to attend. The first of many rain drops landed on the windscreen with a loud " _Thwack_ ", Indoril's features formed a slight frown as it began to pour; he was not a fan of rain. Pulling into the Farm's driveway he exited the vehicle, his sword and pistol familiar weights on his hips. Vaves approached a tired looking man in work fatigues; he reeked of fear. "Hello, where might I find Proventus… also, are you alright?" he asked, curious as to what had put the man in this state. The farm hand or whoever pointed out over the field and shakily answered the elf, "F-fine, thank you. Proventus is that way, we went off to deal with a Grimm on the property." Eyes widening in mild surprise, Vaves looked up to see a tall, muscular man with silver-grey hair running towards the back edge of the property. Unsheathing his weapons, the elf said nothing, instead beginning to run after the boy.

I arrived, axe in hand, to find myself staring down a large Beowulf in the pouring rain, the beast growled at me; it's eyes a burning red, fangs and claws wickedly sharp. Snarling in response, I readied the axe and leaped at it "Get off my property you wretch!" It swiftly side-stepped my attack and knocked me to the ground, axe flying from my hands and landing in the bushes beyond the fence. Leaping to my feet, I lowered my stance, hands ready to counter the creature's next move. It lunged forward, claws and fangs flashing in the storm's pale light. Grappling the creature, My muscles swelled and burned in response to the strain I was subjecting them to. We rolled in the dirt, fighting for dominance; I felt claws rake my back, penetrating my aura and leaving long bloody gashes, I gritted my teeth to the pain and held on. After what felt like long agonizing years, I was straddling the beasts back; A single, powerful arm crushing it's throat. _Damn, gotta end this, quickly._ I could feel myself weakening slowly, aura depleting in an attempt to stop my bleeding. Grabbing the monster's jaw with my right hand, and the back of it's furry head with my left, I twisted, muscles flexing. It's great toothy head spun 90 degrees, neck snapping with a sickening crunch. Dropping it to the ground unceremoniously, I sat in the mud, now noticing the other cuts, bruises, and gashes it had left on me. _Ow._ Everything hurt.

The Dark elf arrived just in time to hear the distinctive snapping of bones, and see Proventus drop the lifeless Grimm's body to the ground. It was then that Vaves noticed the jagged claw marks, blood oozing slowly from the wounds, staining the boy's clothes. The Boy had won, but now he needed to not bleed out.

I was aware of someone kneeling down beside me, helping me stay upright on the ground. A kind but unfamiliar voice spoke "Hold on a moment son, let's see if I can't get this bleeding to stop." Feeling the familiar, soothing sensation of restoration magic on my back, I relaxed; heart and mind calming now that the danger had passed. My healer introduced himself, his voice even and calm, "My name is Vaves Indoril, assistant to Beacon's Professor Oobleck." I nodded sluggishly, neck sore from the fight, "Thank you for helping me, Mr Indoril; but may I ask why you're here?" The most serious of my wounds taken care of, he helped me to my feet, I hadn't been aware that he was a Dunmer before then; not that his race changed anything. My ancestry might be Nordic, but I held no hate for a kind stranger. Finally he answered my question, helping me back to the house all the while, "I was sent by Professor Ozpin to assess your abilities before allowing you to attend class at Beacon. Your combat and social skills are reported to be very good; you handle fights just as well as a crowd of scared civilians. _However_ , your other grades are acceptable but far from impressive." I nodded, I knew all of this already. It wasn't due to a lack of studying or trying, there were just some concepts that my mind found difficulty wrapping around. The kindly elf- seemingly old beyond reckoning- surprised me then, "I've seen enough to say that your bravery, skill, and clever tactics are on par or better than many other students I've seen that were let in; certainly with a team with knowledge in other subjects that you find difficult, you'd do just fine." I stared at his face then, a smile slowly creeping across my own, "do you mean…?" He returned my smile and merely said "Welcome to Beacon, Proventus."

My parents were ecstatic when they heard the news, I would be going to Beacon and become a Huntsman. I don't think I'd ever see my father more proud of me than when I graduated Signal, evidently I was wrong. Vaves finished healing me in the house, wounds closing, swelling went down, pain stopped. He left after having me fill out the proper paperwork, I could hardly believe I was going to attend Beacon. This called for a celebration. I enjoyed dinner with my parents before catching the first Bullhead into Vale, taking my reliable weapon set known as 'Grimm Sever" with me. The city was crowded when I arrived, but I made my way unhindered to my favorite spot in the whole of Vale. The music in the club had a fast paced beat, the bass throbbed in my head, lights danced across the dance floor, illuminating intertwined bodies for the briefest of moments. A familiar pair of twins walked up to me, their ivory and scarlet clad forms standing out amongst the press of bodies. "Melanie, Miltia, it's been too long my dears; you both look stunning" I said with a grin. The girls smiled at the compliment, "why thank you, you're looking pretty good yourself, big boy" Melanie teased. "Come dance with us Proventus" her sister said, nearly pleading, I smiled and allowed them to drag me off onto the floor. Our bodies intermingled with those of the other club goers, the two of them staying close to me. This wasn't the first time I'd been to this club, and the past few trips had all ended the same; the three of us dancing, then finishing the "dance" in a private room off of the main floor. Unfortunately this wouldn't come to pass, as noticed the door open and a head of golden blonde hair stride confidently over to the bar. It was my schoolmate and sparring partner, Yang. I watched as she spoke with the club's manager, a man by the name of Junior. From the way I saw her stance changed and her hands balled into fists, I could tell that there would be trouble. She and Junior moved into the dance floor, but from the way she moved I could tell that I was right, trouble followed Yang like a lost puppy. Getting the twins' attention, I gestured to Yang, and simply said "trouble." They immediately stopped dancing and moved to a spot that they could see better from, I made my way closer to Yang, hesitating when the sounds of explosions overpowering the music, suddenly it seemed that everyone of Junior's men were attacking. At some point she noticed me, calling out "Hey Proventus, little help?" It wasn't my business, but with as many armed guards as Junior had, she was going to get overwhelmed fairly quick.

I quickly equipped my shield, Forsvar and drew my sword, Aegisbane; then lunged at the closest thug, knocking him down with a swing of my shield. Bullets bounced off my shield, Aegisbane found its mark again and again, bouncers knocked flat from my quick, powerful swings. many of them had cuts and deep slashes, broken noses from where my shield would slam into them, but no fatal wounds, just all very painful. Hearing footsteps running up behind me, I turned and growled savagely at the trio of thugs trying to take me on. Their weapons clattered on the ground as they and the few remaining guards took off, running for their lives.

The Malachite twins looked from Yang, to me, then to each other, deciding what to do. having reached an agreement, presumably through twin telepathy as no words were exchanged out loud. "Stay out of this, we'll take care of her, then we'll be all yours for the rest of the night." Miltia said with a wink as she and her sister stepped up to Yang. The twins were elegant fighters, their every movement precise and potentially lethal to a weaker man. they fought almost as one, their moves in perfect sync, forcing Yang back for a brief moment. I would've continued watching if it weren't for Junior standing from his landing place behind the bar and fired a rocket at me, deciding that I was now the most pertinent threat to him as Yang was currently occupied by his two best bouncers. I used Forsvar to deflect the projectile, and rushed junior shouting "FOR TALOS!" as I closed the distance between us. He tried to attack when I got close enough, the bat bounced harmlessly off my shield, I swept at his legs, forcing him to jump back. Using the opening, I sheathed Aegisbane with Forsvar; swinging the sword backwards caused it to morph into the mighty battle axe, Grimm Sever. A powerful overhead swing knocked Junior`s weapon from his hands as he tried to block; carrying the momentum through the swing, I spun, turning the axe so as to hit him with the flat of my blade and swung at his side. The strike connected, and Junior was thrown across the club. At the same time, Yang finished up with the twins, their unconscious forms laying on the ground at her feet.

Yang proceeded to interrogate Junior, the man happily divulging his knowledge to her in an attempt to avoid any further punishment from either of us. Satisfied, she turned to leave, motioning me to follow. "I hope you got what you wanted from him, I don't think either of us will be welcome back there anytime soon." she merely giggled in response, a grin plastered on her face, "what, you mad because you probably just lost all access to the twins?" she asked teasingly, "if you wanna party, you just gotta ask." I rolled my eyes at her playful flirtations. We boarded the next transport back to patch, joined by her father and younger siblings. Turns out that Ruby and Sapphire would both be attending Beacon with us, a turn of events which I found astounding, Yang seemed like the proudest big sister ever.

The next few weeks went by rapidly, and before I knew it, Yang, her siblings, and myself were all off for Beacon. Mom cried when we said our goodbyes, dad just stood there looking incredibly proud of me. They wished me luck, and Mom insisted that I come home whenever I got the chance to visit. I wasn't sure how often that would be, but I promised her anyway. _So begins the next chapter of my life_ I thought, as the transport took off and turned toward Beacon, speeding off towards the school that I'd be calling home for the next four years. I was more than a little excited.

A/N: Alright this is the end of the character intros. Now it'll be each episode in order AU'd. Except "Juanediced" will be in a single chapter, because I seriously hated these episodes being in 2 parts, so each of the part episodes will be whole, but focused around the Sapphire Team instead of the Ruby Team. Hope you enjoy!


	6. Welcome to Beacon

**So this is it, the beginning, the middle and the end, not this chapter,  
but over time. Thanks for reading the story, it's been great having  
my jumbled and somewhat horrible ideas edited and proofread by  
GreaseMonkey01. It's just nice you know. Alright, here's Welcome to  
Beacon! All in one chapter! YAY!**

 **(PS: None of the works of Monty or Bethesda are mine, I'm just using their**  
 **lore and mixing it together. The aren't mine but the story is)**

A lot of students of varying races were sitting around, chatting and mingling on board a massive transport ship. Sapphire and Ruby were standing with Yang talking about how excited they were, while Blake and her brother Robert were looking around at all the humans and elves around them. one of the humans looked sickly as the vehicle moved through the air. Proventus sat towards the rear of the vessel, chatting with a small group of other first years. A news report was chattering in the background, the news anchor speaking of the recent pro-faunus protests. The broadcast was cut, replaced with a video feed showing a proper-looking blonde woman.

"Welcome to Beacon," spoke the woman.

"Who's she?" Yang inquired.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh."

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." Glynda informed the students. After several minutes Beacon came into view and the enormous vessel set down near the school, its passengers then starting to disembark. The first years made their way off the ship, a certain blonde doing so rather quickly.

The trio of siblings stepped down onto the tarmac of the landing pad, taking in the view of Beacon from the ground. Sapphire swept the crowded plaza with his eyes, looking to see if he knew any of the faces within the crowd. The only one who looked familiar was a muscular teen that Yang had gone to school with named Proventus. The blue haired boy realized that his siblings had all kept walking even when he stopped, Yang disappearing into the crowd and Ruby off doing her thing. He shrugged, then made his way towards the school, stopping to chat with a small clump of friendly students who called him over.

Proventus walked among his peers, towering over all but a few of the students. He joined a cluster of students who were investigating the arrival of a bullhead bearing the Schnee Dust Company insignia. A short, white haired girl with startlingly blue eyes was shouting orders at some mechanical servant that were unloading her luggage. Another figure, male, slightly taller, with oddly pink eyes was carrying his own luggage off of the ship, shaking his head at the girl's behavior. Proventus finally recognised the pair as Weiss and Hershel Schnee, the renowned heiress and her more reclusive twin brother. The large teen had heard that the heiress was rather cold, but that her twin was kinder by comparison, though still distant. He approached the white haired boy, "Is she always so… shrill?" he asked.

"Unfortunately yes… wait, do I know you?"

"No, no you do not. My name is Proventus Sterling, and you are the well known Hershel Schnee. I must say, it's a pleasure to meet you." he said, extending a hand for the teen to shake.

Hershel hesitated before accepting the gesture and shaking the larger boy's hand, "Nice to meet you."

The four boys would all make their way into the grand entrance of the school for Ozpin's speech before being ushered off to the great hall where they were to sleep for the night. Robert noticed the Schnee heiress pass him by on the way in, part of him wanted to gut her like a pig, but the ancient voice in his mind told him that it would only cause more trouble, so he stayed his hand.

~Few Hours Later~

The Initiates of Beacon Academy were in the Great Hall, the sexes segregated to either side of it. It was some kind of magnetism that drew the four reincarnated souls together. Vaves Indoril stood off towards the door, having volunteered to supervise the new students before curfew. He watched the four teens approach each other, Proventus introducing young Sapphire to the talented Schnee mage, before he tackled the challenge of socializing with the reclusive assassin who was sitting on his own in some corner. The ancient elf chuckled to himself, finding amusement in a joke that only he knew. He could sense the previously dormant powers within each boy stirring, ancestral abilities reacting to each other. Azura had spoken to him, telling him of the four he watched, not revealing their names, but giving glimpses of their faces within a dream; she also imparted the knowledge that they held ancient power that had not been seen on Nirn in centuries. Proventus had managed to get the assassin to speak with him, what of Vaves could not tell, but the two discussed it eagerly. The hour for sleep had arrived, one of the other staff members calling for lights out. The students settled in and the lights were shut off, all of them excited or nervous for the coming day and the test that came with it.

 **AN: Hey guys and gals, was wondering if you would like to support me on if you were willing, I didn't make a donation page, waiting if this story was good enough for such a thing, I'm dead broke and basically need money for things like food, rent, etc. I thought I'd get this out there. Hope you all enjoy!**


End file.
